Beastmode
Beastmode is a robot master that was supposed to be Terra Blade in another dimension, but AU Dextriment caused him to be a serial killing maniac. He since has been cured due to using Pure X and has become a VERY durable robot. As homage to being alternate universe Terra Blade, he wields mini retractable Terra Knives. He also created Checkpoint. He also is the only holder of the Multi-Purple Gear. Backstory Alternate Terra Blade Beastmode was actually not originally evil. He was supposed to be the AU Terra Blade. When he got the Terra Blade, he asked if he could be converted to Terra Blade. AU Dextriment volunteered to assist. However, Dextriment wanted to get the Terra Blade, and Beastmode stole it. So to get back at him, instead of converting him to Terra Blade, he converted him to a monster. Beastmode after waking up, seeing his new form was angry and confused at what he had become, so he went berserk and genocided everyone in the lab. Andro, Code, and Echo Only 3 people managed to escape Beastmode, Code, Echo, and Smartibot, the AU version of Stupidibot. He along with Code and Echo created Andro, a means of disabling Beastmode. But right before he was activated, Beastmode came in. Code and Echo hid while they witnessed Smartibot being destroyed. Beastmode scanned Andro for signs of activation, and he was not awake, so Beastmode let him be. Code and Echo quickly escaped through a dimension traveler in progress by Code. Unfortunately, Andro was sent to a completely different universe, Indust’s universe. While Code and Echo went to the normal Dr. Adams’ Database dimension. Meanwhile, Andro saw Indust’s dimension traveler, and hitched a ride with Indust. Indust saw him and pushed him off mid teleport, dropping him off a while before Indust arrived. This also made Andro forget who he was, what he was, and what he was supposed to do. Beastmode’s Rampage While all this was happening, Beastmode killed everyone in the world, and he finally got to relax. But then, Mega transported in, said he was just testing his new invention, and teleported away, but not before dropping the blueprints, Beastmode then created his own dimension traveler and went to kill AU versions of everyone he hated. At first, he was kind of creepy, but just his luck, his first kill was on Dextriment. He then further killed anyone he remembered, occasionally leaving people for later. After killing a bunch of people, he created a similar robot to assist him with killing, named Checkpoint. Checkpoint hadn’t experienced what Beastmode had been through, so he tried to help the good side convert Beastmode. Current Day Beastmode Currently, Andro remembers his past, and so do Code & Echo. Checkpoint has fulfilled what he wanted to do and see Beastmode be good. And Beastmode, now has most of the evil sucked out of him from Pure X, and has been converted to what he’s always wanted, a Terra Blade… …but then what about Indust? Music Beastmode's theme is, ironically, Beastmode by Teminite. His Final Beastmode Form, given by the Multi-Purple Gear, uses the theme This Isn't Vivant Fadex.